The invention relates generally to sensor placement in a fluid flow-field. In particular, the invention relates to integration of cellular automata and a genetic search algorithm together with a fitness landscape.
Measuring pressure and velocity characteristics in an environment that may include boundary layer separation requires careful disposition of instrument sensors in order to adequately characterize the flow-field phenomena. Placement of sensors involves evaluation of types and capabilities of sensors, as well as the environment whose characteristics are to be measured. These sundry considerations can represent a significant challenge, particularly for optimization by minimizing the quantity and intrusiveness of the instrumentalities being employed.